Fourth of July
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: It's the Fourth of July. Fireworks are romantic right? But you may have trouble getting there first... Just a one-shot. Mephimon.


**4th of July:**

_So yesterday was the fourth of July in America, so I got an idea for a fic! Between my favorite paring! Mephimon! It's just a 1 shot!_

Amaimon was awoken to a very unpleasant surprise, his brother was standing in front of his bed, looking rather impatient.

"Amaimon, get up and shower! We're going to see fireworks today!" Amaimon groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why...?" He muttered with annoyance,

"Because it's fun. As soon as your showered and dressed we can leave." Mephisto turned and walked out. Leaving the demon to pull himself out of bed and drag himself to the shower. The trouble had only begun though...

First, he turned the shower on too hot, so he burned himself and then proceeded to turn it too cold, freezing himself... When he finally had it just right he got in...

Second, when he went to grab the shampoo, he grabbed the soap and put THAT in his hair and put the SHAMPOO on his body. So then he had to wash off his hair rather well and REWASH IT with the shampoo...

Just not his day... Finally, as he tried to get out, he slipped and fell on the floor, getting everything wet and knocking a ton of stuff over. Of course, Mephisto heard.

"Amaimon, what are you doing?" Amaimon groaned and got up, the floor was sopping wet and so was he.

"Just trying to get out alive..." He shouted at Mephisto. The demon managed to bring himself back to the bathroom mat and get a towel, but he forgot his clothes.

"COME ON!" He roared, flailing his arms in a pissed off manor. Mephisto again shouted to him, but this time he was standing outside the door.

"What is it now?!" Amaimon gave a furious response in the form of swearing, and then calmly hissed out,

"I. Need. Some. Clothes." Mephisto chuckled and opened the door a crack, hoping to get an adorable picture of his little brother, and peering inside to see his bathroom a mess...

"What have you done!?" He shouted, forgetting to be quiet and flinging the door open. Amaimon cried out and pulled his towel around his body and shouted for Mephisto to get out.

"Brother, get me some clothes!" Mephisto smiled at Amaimon,

"What do I get if I go get you some clothes?" Amaimon frowned,

"What do you want from me exactly?" Mephisto stroked his goatee in thought,

"Well... I want to do a little bit of this... A little bit of that... And a bit of that..." By the time he finished his request, Amaimon's face was flushed.

"All of that for my clothes?!" He shouted, Mephisto smiled.

"I could always take the towel. It is mine you know..." Amaimon looked away,

"Fine..."

Amaimon walked out of the bathroom, his hair sticking up all over, and the smell of his soap masked by the smell of his brother's.

"I feel so... Violated..." He muttered, walking into his bedroom to get his clothes.

Once he was dressed, he went back to the bathroom carefully, not wanting to get caught up in another one of his brother's traps. Mephisto was standing in the center of the bathroom, his hands held up. He was facing the mirror and the sink.

"Amaimon, can you tell me if the mirror is straight?" Amaimon walked in, and stared in surprise, the room was back to perfect order.

"The mirror looks fine." Mephisto smiled,

"Good. Though, I didn't think I knocked the mirror down." The demon chuckled darkly,

"No, but it was a 'combined' effort." Amaimon's eyes went huge and walked out. Mephisto laughed at his brother's face and walked out as well.

"Anyway, let's go see the fireworks." The green haired demon nodded, and the two teleported to a wide open field.

"Why are we here?" Amaimon asked, glancing around. The night was young, there was a steady breeze and it was humid.

"The fireworks are fired into the sky. Humans lay down on the ground, or sit in chairs and watch them." Amaimon blinked, _At least I can't mess anything up here..._

"When will they start?" Mephisto grinned,

"In a few minutes, take a seat on the blanket I set up." He said, already sitting down, and motioning for his brother to come over. Amaimon moved to the blanket and took a seat. Mephisto snapped his fingers and summoned multiple plates with sweets.

"Have some." Mephisto said, turning to Amaimon. Amaimon shifted so he was lying on his back and shook his head,

"I'm not hungry." Mephisto smiled, shifting on top of Amaimon,

"You sure...?" He asked, straddling Amaimon, one hand on his brother's chest and another holding a cookie a few inches from his brother's face. A teasing look was plastered to his face. Amaimon blushed,

"Didn't you get enough after the shower?!" Mephisto laughed,

"I'm never satisfied." Suddenly there was a loud explosion above them. Mephisto turned, and Amaimon shouted in shock.

"What was that?!" Mephisto moved off, shoving the cookie into Amaimon's mouth and grinned as he laid down.

"That was the start of the fireworks." He answered and Amaimon gave a flustered look at him after he finished the cookie.

The fireworks shot up one after the other. Sometimes it was one, sometimes two, and occasionally, three at a time. The color variations were large, most were the theme of the US; red, white and blue, but their were other colors as well. Oranges, purples, blues, reds, yellows and whites filled the black sky with color. It was truly breathtaking. At last, there was no pause as the large fireworks blasted off fast, one after the other and all at once, for the grand finale. Then the fireworks stopped, and it was deathly quiet.

"Brilliant! Magnificent! Beautiful!" Mephisto said and got up, clapping loudly. Amaimon sat up too,

"That was rather interesting." The older brother scowled,

"It was all the words I said! They were awe-inspiring!" Amaimon tilted his head,

"They're whatever you say they are."

"So they're pretty?"

"Yeah."

"So they're beautiful?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So they're sexy?"

"No!" Amaimon shouted and blushed, Mephisto laughed and tilted Amaimon's chin up.

"Amaimon, did you enjoy the fireworks? Did you enjoy seeing them with me?" Amaimon swallowed, it was now totally dark without the fireworks, and it seemed to have gone from a comforting scene to a more seductive one.

"Yes, I did." He spoke finally, and truthfully.

"Then see them with me again, okay?" Mephisto said softly, pressing his lips on Amaimon's forehead.

"I u-understand." Amaimon said quietly. Maybe this 4th of July would be a new thing, they'd probably do it again. But Amaimon hoped his luck wouldn't be bad to start off and then good at the end... Maybe he'd luck out and be lucky the whole time, after all...

Who knows what could happen next fourth of July?


End file.
